bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seperated Conflict: Inku Himatsu vs. Ardiente Serenata
"... Sand..." A man mumbled to himself as he crawled over the tall dunes of Hueco Mundo. A book was open, pages supported on each side by his own fingers as he scribbled furiously in it. After a brief moment, he looked up, crooked his head to the side, then looked down and began writing furiously once again. "No corpses... yet..." He mumbled. It wasn't like the Head-Captain to send him out to do reconnaisance. But when an entire squad is wiped out, who else would they send..? Ardiente Serenata traversed the desert. She was hoping to find some sign of her love somewhere nearby. They had been seperated for about one month now. It was excrutiating. Zanpakuto on her back, she had treked this area recently, but she always made sure to go over once more. Her head looking towards the blazing sun, her horns giving off a dulled glint in the rays. The sand blowing, her small shirt flapping. Giving off another sigh. Peering outwards, she saw a figure... a man. A Shinigami! Maybe he'll know where Bailarin is... He glanced up for a moment, then looked back down. "Arrancar..." He grumbled, writing at an incredibly fast speed in his book. Almost immediately, there was a sketch of the figure and a written description next to it, as well as first thoughts and probabilities of a fight... It wasn't like he couldn't handle handle himself if there was one. Ardiente walked up the rolling dunes, as she neared closer and yet closer. Thoughts of violence and pain went into her mind, she was tired of these Shinigami, they had taken Bailarin away from her, hurt her, and now, she ventured in this desert because of them!'' As soon as I'm through with him, he'll wish he hadn't even came to this place. Hueco Mundo is not their 'land to travel to... He stood, waiting for her. It was obvious she wanted something; the look on her face was urgent yet hostile at the same time. She could ask the first question. It was only fair. Maybe they could get through this without fighting? Improbable... Walking up to him. Her lip curling into a sneer. Hatred clear as she asked the question, albeit, her features showed friendliness. Sarcasm... was key. "Welcome to Hueco Mundo..." "Let me ask you something, stranger, ''what brings you here?" Oblivious, the man smiled warmly. The sarcasm present in her voice wasn't noticed at all. "Oh, I'm looking for something." He replied quickly, faking enthusiasm and cheerfulness as he explained. Ardiente smirked cockily, "What would that be? Another person perhaps?" "Not exactly..." He said evasively, implying something else and that that was the right answer at the same time. "But what are you doing here? And may I ask of your name?" Not liking the answer or questions, she answered despite them. "I'm here looking for someone." She left out the bit that it was Shinigami that did it. "And my name, is Ardiente Serenata." "Not that's it's any of your buisness." Her heart bitter, she was beginning to lose intrest. Not to mention time. "'Who?" ... A moment passed, and the man was still scribbling obsessively in his book. The question... Had been asked with such threatening urgency that it seemed unlikely it had come from the man himself. But the voice couldn't have come from nowhere. It was his. After a moment, he looked up cheerfully, acknowledging both that he had asked a question and that he was expecting an answer with the look on his face. "I don't see how that's your buisness either..." But, if he knows her name, I can question him... and plus, if he irritates me enough, I'll just kill him. "But... her name is Bailarin Mareado, my lover." "I was seperated not too long ago from her, about a month or so..." She waited for his reaction, it would decide her evaluation of him. Unfortunately, he offered no reaction, and simply began scribbling in his book as he always did. Or was that a reaction in itself? Was 'no reaction' a reaction? Regardless, when he finished, he looked up uneasily, his expression giving nothing away of his mood. "I'm looking for corpses~." He said daintilly, as if it were nothing serious. Not the reaction she was looking for. "Corpses?" "What kind? And whos..." Bad choicing for words... Ardiente grimaced, hating how he kept ignoring her and scribbling in that book. Kicking some sand unto the book and his hakama. Hoping to get better attention. "Sorry." Offering a sarcastic smile. Almost as soon as her foot started moving, the book was raised with the cover facing Ardiente, shielding the pages he was writing on along with his face from the sand. "What kind..? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there were different types of corpses!" He shouted happily, though his voice contained some underlying hostility.